1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to bedding support apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved blanket elevator apparatus arranged to adjustably position a blanket relative to an associated mattress arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various bedding support structure has been indicated in the prior art such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,570,275; 4,190,915; 3,680,158; 4,493,121; and 4,975,997.
The instant invention is arranged to address deficiencies in the prior art by providing for a support framework arranged to permit ease of positioning in an adjustable relationship of an associated blanket relative to an adjacent mattress and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.